Yes We're Open
by ToraHimeSama
Summary: AU Like seriously? Who does he think he is? "Hn. I don't have time to deal with 2nd rate stylists who don't know how to do anything. Don't fool yourself." Ooh he's going down
1. Chapter 1

"I dare you to try take this place from us. It's the only home we have."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked towering over the girl.

"You damn _Skippy_ it is!" She answered stepping up to him.

The sound of gears shifting in the man's mind churned, as he finally comprehended what that girl had just expressed at him. She just "cursed" at him.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your "wretched" talk," he said.

The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Someone of your status shouldn't even be arguing with someone like me," he continued all high and mighty as he tried to keep his cool.

With her temper shortening from the man's attitude as the conversation went on, she did the most unexpected thing that would have occurred in that little shop.

Splash

"Well, for someone like you, what do you have to say to that?" she asked with a firm tone.

_She dumped a pitcher of lemonade on the man standing in front of her._

Her eyes narrowed and the empty pitcher in her hand just hung there with drops of the liquid dripping from the tip of the jar to the shining waxed tiled floor.

The man just stood there. Shock was written all over his face as the lemonade dripped from his hair onto his black leather knee-length jacket.

"If you are finished with your business here then please leave our salon _sir_."

The man was about to step out the door when he stopped.

"I can assure you, this shop will be mine. I'm a man who knows what he wants and…this shop is exactly what I want. New management will be flashing through your heads by the time you give u-"

"Good day sir," she interrupted slamming the door in his face.

The woman turned around and looked at her follow workmates.

"Ladies…you know what to do. Let's get started," she announced before pulling the blinds down that were hanging on the door. Nothing could be seen inside the salon now.

"Action will be taken in order to keep our home. I know you all don't want to go anywhere else but here," she said out loud.

"Yes ma'am!" Her workmates replied with determined looks on their faces. The girl's lips happened to curl up in a smile.

We're not going down without a fight. You better prepare yourself…

* * *

Yes We're Open

By: _T_**o**_r_**a**_H_**i**_m_**e**_S_**a**_m_**a**

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

"Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on. Took a look in the mirror say what's up (what's up)? Yeah, I'm getting money. Oh."

As the alarm of a cell phone went off, a pink-haired girl sluggishly reached for her phone to turn it off.

"Saku turn ya phone off would ya?" a girl with long brown hair groaned covering her ears with two pillows while rolling over on her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the pink-haired girl mumbled. When she finally got the phone in her grasp, she turned off the alarm.

"What time is it?" the brunette asked.

"6 in the morning. Just how it always is when we wake up," the girl replied.

The brunette just groaned back as an answer.

"Ten go wake up the pig and Hina-chan."

The pink-haired girl got another groan.

"Ten go. We have appointments at 7."

"What about you? You're not even up. Go wake 'em up _yaself_."

The brunette got a groan as an answer.

After a moment of silence, the brunette decided to get up. She looked at the big clock sitting on the dresser. Her eyes widened at the time.

"Sak! Wake up! How's it already 6:42?" she yelled.

"What!"

The brunette ran out the room and woke up the other girls.

The pink-haired girl rushed to the bathroom before anyone could get into it. As soon as she locked the door, she heard banging and yells from the other side.

"Forehead you better hurry up. We all have to get ready."

After the pink-haired girl used the toilet, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and all the other necessities she needed done, the door opened.

And…the clock read 6: 53.

All the other girls were rushing back and forth.

There was a girl with long blonde hair and she had a comb embedded in her hair while she tried to put some long black pants on.

There was a girl with long navy blue hair. She had a white clip in her hair and she was just sitting on the bed already dressed and ready to go.

The pink-haired girl started to rush to her closet. She was rummaging through everything.

Finally fully dressed and ready to leave, the pink-haired girl walked downstairs. The other girls were already getting ready to open.

"Are we ready?" the brunette asked everyone.

"Yeah sure let's do this," the blonde-haired girl said walking to her station. There were other girls there who were already at their stations.

The pink-haired girl looked at the large flower clock hanging on the wall. 30 more seconds and it would be officially 7:00 A.M.

In 15 seconds, the salon will be officially open and business will be booming.

5

4

3

2

1

Flip

The bright neon blue and red _Yes We're Open_ sign was switched on and the front door was unlocked. The blinds were pulled all the way up and all the employees were at their stations waiting for their clients to come in. All the signs to show that their salon was open and welcomed anyone who needed their business done were visible to the streets of Konoha.

The busty city of Konoha is considered a place of opportunity. The streets are overflowed with business trying to make a living. Downtown Konoha, the area where basically everything starts and everything ends.

Briing

Ah…their first client of the day…

"Ladies! I need help NOW! It's my Quince **[1]** and I need to look better than everybody there," exclaimed a teenage girl as she walked through the front door. She had her long blonde hair up into a messy braid and you could tell that she was stressed because she didn't have any make-up on her face.

"Ariana calm down!" Tenten tried to soothe. "Girl it's your party today, stop stressin' and start sittin' still so I can do your hair," she finished while looking at the bird's nest on that girl's head.

**Shiryoku Tenten**- _n._ employee of the salon _Momoe._ Age: 27. One of the top _hair stylists_ in the shop as well as the nation. Long chestnut hair styled up in two high baos with choppy bangs framing her forehead. Dark sienna eyes that have the ability to come up with countless hairstyles with the look of a person and how they dress.

"Ari-chan, how do you want me to do your nails?" Hinata asked examining her fingers.

**Hyuuga Hinata**- _n._ employee of the salon _Momoe._. Age: 26. Her precision and carefulness when it comes to a person's nails is irreplaceable. Long navy blue hair left down with a white clip placed on the right side of her face. Pale white eyes that can get all the details of a nail down to the very last dot.

"Girl how you want me to do your make-up?" Ino said.

**Yamanaka Ino**- _n._ employee of the salon _Momoe_. Age: 26. One of the top _make-up artists_ in the shop as well as the nation. Long platinum blonde-hair styled up to a high ponytail with a curled bang to the side. Bright baby blue eyes that are able to picture precise make-up lines suitable to the person.

Swift movements of hands working their magic on the client were seen as they concentrated hard on satisfying her with their labor so she could look her best on her special day.

Through the middle of having her needs tended to, a pink-haired lady confronted Ariana.

"Ariana-san, would you like some lemonade?" she asked.

"Uh, yes I would."

Walking to the front, the pink-haired lady got the pitcher of lemonade and poured some into a cup for the client.

Walking back she said, "don't worry, it has very little sugar because I know you want to look your best when you leave the salon."

Taking the cup in hand, Ariana took a sip. It was the most refreshing drink she'd had all morning.

'It's so good!" she commented. "And you said that there's not that much sugar? There's no way!"

"Oh there's a way. Trust me."

"What's the secret?"

"Ah-"

"Sakura do you mind getting the extra rubber bands in the back please?" Tenten requested trying to flatiron the girl's hair.

"Yeah sure. Enjoy your drink Ariana-san," she said before walking off towards the back.

**Haruno Sakura**- _n._ current manager of the salon _Momoe_. Age: 26. One of the nations top _businesswomen_ of the new generation. Long bubblegum pink hair held back by a black headband. Shimmering jade green eyes that burned of passion.

Welcome to the salon Momoe. This is the place where a lot of girls come to get their hair and their nails done. The founder of the salon was the legendary stylist Tsunade. The _**great**_ Tsunade created this place just for girls. Girls who want something done right for their looks, as well as girls who just want a second chance to start all over and do something right in their life, hence the name Momoe meaning 100 blessings in Japanese. Because for a girl, a lot of things could go wrong in the city of Konoha.

Holding the packs of rubber bands in her hand, Sakura came back.

"I didn't know if you wanted the big rubber bands or the little ones, so I got you both," she said putting the packs on the table.

"Thanks girl," Tenten thanked. Within a ten minutes wait, all three girls were finished.

"Ari-chan you look so pretty," Hinata complimented.

"Yeah Ari, we did a damn _good _job," Tenten said while smirking to herself.

"You might as well hold a sign sayin' **I'm the best here**," Ino said giving her a thumbs up.

"Ari-chan, do you wanna know what will tie this all together?" Sakura asked.

Ariana just looked at her.

"That beautiful tiara your mother gave me when she come through the door." She answered putting the pure silver diamond encrusted tiara on the girl's head.

Ariana looked fit for a queen. Her long blonde hair was done into little braids on her head but for the body of the hair it was all curled making it look like a never ending sea of long beautiful silk. Her nails had the designs of s shooting star on each finger and toe. Her make-up made sure that no flaws were shown on her face while her eyes were brought out with the eye shadow. Over all, she would definitely have a _**stunna**_ quinceanera that nobody would forget.

Tears started to well up in Ari's eyes.

"No don't cry!" Ino shouted. "You'll ruin your makeup."

"I look beautiful. Thanks you guys so much. I knew that the only place to get ready for my party was here at Momoe," she said. "You guys did an awesome job _Gracias_."

Ariana then walked out the shop after paying for everything.

"Well there goes another satisfied customer," Sakura said turning around and giving her employees a smile.

"Ya think we'll win the bet Forehead girl?" Ino asked sipping on a cup of lemonade.

Sakura looked at the girl and smirked.

"What makes you think we won't _Pig_?"

* * *

"Hey man looks like they just got another customer after that latina girl just left," a boy with a dark brown ponytail on his head said.

"Doesn't matter. They can have all the customers in the world and they still won't win the bet," a boy with black hair styled up to stick up in the back replied.

"That's harsh Teme. I mean the way that pink-haired chick came bustin' up in here was pretty serious. I think they actually gonna win," exclaimed a sunny bright blonde haired boy whose hair was spiked in all directions.

"Please. They don't have a chance if we're competing" a boy with long brown hair answered.

"Those no talent hussies are just wastin' their time with something they can't win," the black haired boy added on.

"This bet's just a whole waste of time. If they're no talent hussies then why do we have to prove ourselves to them?" the dark brown ponytail boy asked.

"Because…" the black haired boy responded, "they seem interesting for a group of poor girls with no talent."

All the boys looked at him with a blank look.

"It doesn't matter now anyway since the bet's already goin' on. Now get ready. The prince of the Sand Country's comin here and we need to get our lead in the bet over the girls. And the prince is gonna help us in that," he explained with a dark smirk on his face.

The boys nodded their heads and decided to clean up the shop for the incoming customers.

The blonde-haired boy took the broom and started sweeping the black and white tiled floor.

The boy with the ponytail on his head started cleaning the stations in the shop.

The long brown-haired boy got all the supplies from the back and brought them to the front.

The black-haired boy went to the cash register and put the money in there.

When the clock finally struck 8:00 the black haired boy turned on the switch that lit the sign Yuu on with bright neon colors.

The door swung open and in the doorway stood the Sand Country's prince. The boy's empty teal eyes were as blank as ever. He just wanted to get a haircut and get out. He didn't even want a haircut in the first place. His red hair was fine the way it was. Why did he have to get his haircut just so he could "_maintain a physical image of a prince_"?

And why did he have to get his haircut at the _Uchiha's_ barbershop of all places? There are millions of places where he could get a haircut. Why did he have to especially have to go to the City of Konoha and get it cut here?

"Ah, Prince Gaara, please…take a seat here so we can get started with your cut," Shikamaru directed with a lazy tone in his voice.

**Nara Shikamaru**- _n_; employee of the barbershop _Yuu_. Age: 26. One of the country's smartest entrepreneurs. Long dark brown hair tied up in a high spiky ponytail. Small observant eyes that notice all details.

Note: why's he in a barbershop if he's super smart again?

The Prince followed Shikamaru to the clean pristine barbershop chair where his hair would soon be cut.

"Good morning sir, I will be the one who will be giving your hair a job today," Neji said to introduce himself to the prince.

**Hyuuga Neji**- _n_; employee of the barbershop _Yuu_. Age 27. One of the country's most responsible entrepreneurs seeing that he comes from a prestigious clan. Long brown hair tied to make a low ponytail at the end. Pale white eyes that accept nothing but perfection when a job is given.

Note: if he comes from a prestigious clan, why's he working in a barbershop if he could do better?

Neji put the thin layer of cloth around the man so that hair couldn't get on his suit. After that was done, he got his pair of scissors and started thinning his hair out.

Whoosh

There goes the next customer of the morning.

"Kakashi, how nice to see you again," Naruto gritted through a fake smile.

'Seriously, does this dude ever leave? He was just here yesterday.' Naruto thought in his head.

**Uzumaki Naruto**-_n_; employee of the barbershop _Yuu_. Age: 26. The one and only loudmouth knucklehead who even though has no _known_ talent in anything, succeeds in whatever he puts his mind to. Bright blonde spiky hair that goes in all directions. Deep cerulean blue friendly eyes that just like to have fun.

Note: if he has no talent…how'd he get the job of being trusted with a pair of scissors near a person's head?

"Oi Sasuke let me use the new heads of the razors for Kakashi's head," Naruto said.

"Hn," he responded pulling out the new pack and giving them to Naruto.

**Uchiha Sasuke**- _n_; current co-manager of the barbershop _Yuu_. Age- 26. One of the most successful men in the world. He's a two in one package. Brains that work well with his _dashing_ looks. Sleek black hair styled to stick up in the back with chin-length bangs. Charcoal colored eyes full of mystery.

Welcome to the barbershop Yuu. The place where men can get their hair cut and free rounds happen. The founder was _**the**_ Jiraiya who just wanted a place where only men could do whatever they want without women breathing down their necks telling them what to do. Yuu means superior in Japanese and that's exactly Jiraiya's way of thinking when it came to men and women being compared. He just wanted to prove to women that there is still a place where they are prohibited of being. A job that they can't accomplish because they're women and that place is a _barbershop_.

"Prince Gaara, I'm finished with your cut," Neji said brushing the left behind hairs on the Prince's neck. He then took off the thin layer of cloth and put up all his tools while the prince was looking at himself in the mirror.

He nodded in approval of the haircut. He got up out of the chair and paid for it then walked out and stepped into his limo.

"I thought that guy would never leave," Naruto said as soon as the limo drove off.

"Naruto please don't mess my hair up," Kakashi said seeming to be smiling behind his mask.

"I don't get why you even here," Naruto said talking informal. "I mean, weren't you just here yesterday tellin' me to fix ya hair?"

"I don't get why _you're_ even here," Neji corrected.

"Like I give a rat's ass," Naruto replied sticking his tongue out at the brunette.

"Now now, Neji don't upset him when he's holding a razor in his hand around **my** hair," Kakashi butted in trying to calm the situation down.

**Hatake Kakashi**- _n_; no known information currently available.

"What you tryin' to say?" Naruto yelled in his ear.

"Nothing nothing. Just forget it," he replied giving a sigh.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru called.

Everyone looked at him. He was looking out the window.

"The girls look like they're 'bout to get a lot of business today."

"Why you say that?" Naruto asked.

"There's like…a big ol' group of girls storming their way down the street. They all got dresses on."

"Wow. They have dresses on run for your life," Neji said sarcastically. "They could just be walking for the hell of it. That doesn't mean anything."

"It does when they just walked into Momoe," he finished.

Naruto dropped the razor onto the table and ran to the window right next to Shikamaru.

"WHOA! That's a lot of girls! You guys think if I hit on some of them, I'd get a girl?" he asked.

They all just laughed.

"You – _haha_- not in a million years –_haha_ Dobe," Sasuke said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oi, oi, that's mean," Naruto whined slumping his shoulders as he walked back to finish Kakashi's hair.

"By the way, wouldn't all those lady customers put a big lead in you all's bet?" Kakashi asked.

"How do you know about the bet?" Naruto asked while combing the nappy gray hair.

"Do you know where we are?" Kakashi asked him back. "We are in the heart of Konoha. You'd be surprised at how fast someone can know something about anything."

"Kiba told you didn't he?" Sasuke asked bluntly leaning against the frame of the front door.

"Yup. That boy is like a tank of gossip."

"Knew it," Neji mumbled under his breath.

"So do any of you want to tell me about this bet?" Kakashi asked again now standing up and walking over to the water jug and poured some into a paper cup. His hair defied gravity…just the way he liked it.

"What's there to say? We made a bet with those girls about who could make the most money," Sasuke responded.

"Why?"

"Because this pink-haired chick came up in here and was like 'Why are some stuck up pricks doing on this side of Konoha?' She was annoying," he explained.

"And that conversation ended in you guys havin' a bet? Well that's kinda stupid," Kakashi noted.

"Well it doesn't matter. They know we're gonna win," Neji said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Um…we're rich aren't we? We could just put our own money in there."

"That's cheatin' I don't wanna do that," Naruto complained.

"Well do you really want some chick beatin' you in a bet?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a second. His eyebrows scrunched together then he sighed.

"It's like you said Teme. It's not like they gonna win anyway."

* * *

"Megumi there's another customer," Sakura called out.

She was currently trying to blow dry a black haired girl's hair so that the perm would stay intact.

"It's so busy here," the black haired girl said.

"Yeah, it is," Sakura answered. Her face softened a bit. "But it's times like this that make me appreciate my job more than ever."

"Eh?"

"You're finished Mayumi-chan, go up to the front desk and Ino'll take it from there," she said taking over the thin layer of cloth from the girl. Her curls were still intact and they were as bouncy as ever.

"Uh thank you."

"No problem."

~.~.~

"Thanks for the tip. Please come again!" All the girls said as the last customer of the day walked out the salon.

"That was the busiest day we've ever had," Hinata said flexing her fingers. "My hands hurt so much from the manicures and pedicures I gave today."

"Girl I know what ya mean. If I have to look at another blush brush for the rest of the night, I'm gonna faint," Ino agreed.

"You guys go ahead up to the rooms. I'll stay back and clean up," Sakura said.

"Thanks girl," they all said before walking up the stairs.

"I don't think I could handle walkin' home after this busy day. Thank you lord for havin' our place to crash right upstairs," Tenten whined while dragging her feet up the steps.

Sakura gave a small smile to her friend's behavior.

After the girls went upstairs, Sakura turned off the open sign and shut the blinds.

She then walked towards the cash register.

'From all the business from today…we should be winnin' the bet,' Sakura thought as she took all the money out. Her hands were then automatically counting the bills.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Who would be here in the middle of the night?' she thought.

It was 1:23 A.M.

When she pulled down a bar of the blinds on the front door, she saw a silhouette of a person with long black hair and eyes that sent a chill down her spine.

"Snake…"she seethed pulling her hand back from the door to unlock it.

"What do you want Orochimaru?

"My dear Sakura…it's been so long…how's your business?" he asked as his mouth twisted up into a smirk.

'What does he want?' she thought.

* * *

**AN**: well this is the revised chapter. The next chapter's gonna be up soon you guys! hope you enjoyed

please review


	2. Chapter 2

"La la…"

The clock's tickin' now man…

"…Ugh…"

Nobody's here now dude…

"Hm…"

Absolutely no customers in this barbershop…

"…Tch…"

No _mulla_ for that money machine you got there…

"Whee!"

"…"

"Whee!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru asked looking at the blonde boy sitting in the barber chair spinning around.

The boy put his foot on the ground to stop the chair to look at Shikamaru.

"I'm bored…can't you see that?" Naruto answered spinning around in the chair again.

Shikamaru just gave him a blank stare.

"We've only had 7 guys come in today." Sasuke stated watching the T.V.

"I'm pretty sure blondie over there can count Uchiha," Neji said flipping the page of the newspaper he was reading.

'Smart ass,' Sasuke thought as he sent Neji a glare.

"Oi Shikamaru, how's it looking for the girl's place over there?" Naruto asked still spinning around in circles on the chair.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and turned his head toward the window.

"They still pretty busy."

"Damn…how the hell we supposed to win the bet then?" Naruto questioned. He stopped spinning the chair and looked at the guys.

They all just ignored his question.

Annoyed tick marks started to appear out of nowhere on his face.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said what are we gonna do!"

"We heard you Dobe," Sasuke retorted.

"How could we not hear you? I bet people on the other side of Konoha heard you," Shikamaru said continuing Sasuke's answer.

"Man SHUT UP Shikamaru!"

"ohp."

"…"

"What the _HELL_ was that?" Naruto asked giving Shikamaru a very confused looked.

"Well…I just found something that might…catch your attention," Shikamaru answered.

Sasuke turned his head towards the window where Shikamaru was sitting at.

"Is tha-"

"Who the holy mother of ramen is that walkin' in Momoe!" Naruto said jumping out the spinning chair.

"Ah- is that a dude?" he asked running to the window and squinting his eyes to identify the figure that walked into the Momoe salon.

"No way man that's a chick," Shikamaru answered.

"B- but that chick's got no b- HEY! That is a dude!"

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke and Neji walked towards the window.

"Uchiha," Neji said narrowing his eyes at the figure that was in the girl's salon.

"Aah."

"No doubt about it."

"Doubt 'bout what?" Naruto asked.

"How can you not know who that is?" Neji asked him.

"Well excuse me! Not my fault I wasn't born with the power to see somebody's face from they back!"

"It's Kabuto bonehead," Shikamaru said.

"You mean that dude that's always hangin' round Oro-dude?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah."

"Eww. Why's he walking in Momoe then?" Naruto asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uchiha," Neji called out.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm goin'," Sasuke replied walking out of the barbershop.

"Who the hell does he think is, calling me to do something his sorry ass could do," Sasuke grumbled under his breathe as he crossed the street towards Momoe.

He looked at the salon. The blinds were closed for some reason.

'Aren't they supposed to be open?' he thought in his head as he lifted his hand up to open the door. Before his knuckles could touch the door, it swung open surprising him. Sasuke stepped back and stood along the window trying to hide himself from whoever was about to walk out. When he peeked around the corner, he saw Sakura and Kabuto talking.

"I'll see you again in a month _Blossom_. If you don't have it by then, then it's bye- bye Momoe," Kabuto said before walking off in the direction opposite of Sasuke.

Sakura gritted her teeth and kicked the wall to release her anger.

"Screw you, you 4-eyed Chihuahua," she shouted towards the retreating man.

Sasuke cracked a chuckle at what she said before stepping out from the window.

"Are you finished?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly looking at the pink haired girl as if this was a normal everyday thing.

Sakura turned around.

"What do you want you prick?" Sakura asked sending a glare his way.

"You got a nickname for everybody don't ya?" he asked putting his hands in his pocket.

"If I did what would you do if you found out what yours was?"

"I thought prick was mine."

"You know what?" she growled, "What the hell are you doing on this side of the street anyway Uchiha? Your shop is on the other side of the street!" Sakura questioned. Her patience was already gone thanks to Kabuto. Now she had to deal with this dude of all people? No thank you.

"Just wanted to know why you shut your blinds so early."

"It's none of ya damn business!" she answered stepping into the salon. Before she could slam the door Sasuke caught it.

"Touchy," he mumbled. He looked into the salon and the ladies in the shop all had blank faces on, even the customers.

"Uchiha! LEAVE! NOW!" Sakura shouted.

"You'd think a 26 year old top businesswoman would know how to ask for a favor nicely," Sasuke responded with a bored disposition.

"What favor! I'm telling you to leave!" she screeched.

"Sak," Tenten called.

"Uchiha go!"

"Sak!" Tenten called again.

"LEAVE!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura's head snapped in Tenten's direction upon hearing her voice.

"Go in the back and cool down."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Cuz _**I**_ said so."

"I'm not goin' anywhere till this prick leaves!"

"Stop getting an attitude with me," Tenten responded raising her voice.

Sakura stumbled on her words for a moment. She looked at Tenten for a moment then sighed in defeat. When Tenten got serious she got scary.

"I'm going," she said slumping her shoulders and dragging her feet towards the back.

Sasuke just watched the scene before him.

When Sakura finally left the room, Tenten went up to Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke turned his attention toward the bun haired girl in front of him.

"What business do you have here?"

"What business did _Kabuto_ have here?" he shot back.

"What happens in our salon is none of your business."

"It does if it interferes with the bet."

Tenten scrunched her brows together to think of something to tell the Uchiha so he could take a hike.

"Kabuto said something about how you guys had to have something in 'bout a month and if you guys don't have it then it's "bye-bye Momoe." What'd he mean?" Sasuke asked.

"To be honest that really doesn't concern you Uchiha."

Everyone turned around and saw Sakura.

"Have you cooled down?" Hinata asked. She really didn't like the situation before them.

"I'm fine Hina," Sakura answered. She walked towards the windows and pulled the blinds open.

"Everyone I want you all to get back to work. We have customers who need our attention. Uchiha I want you to go back to your shop."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a skeptical look.

"We wouldn't want you guys to lose the bet now would we?" she asked giving him a forced smile that gave the message that she was trying way too hard to get him to leave.

Sasuke nodded his head but walked up to Sakura. She was a head shorter than him so he had to bend down. He whispered something in her ear that sent chills down Sakura's back. He then left the salon and walked back to his barbershop.

Sakura let go of a breath that she had apparently been holding in.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked.

Sakura just looked at Ino.

"I'll be back in a bit." She said as she walked out of the salon and crossed the street towards Yuu. She looked back at Momoe and saw that everyone was looking at her observing what she was going to do. She gave a small smile then turned around and looked at the front door to Yuu.

Sakura took a deep breath and did the one thing she thought she'd never do no matter what happened, and **that-** was to enter _Yuu_ on her own free will.

* * *

Yes We're Open

By: **T**_o_**r**a**H**_i_**m**_e_**S**_a_**m**_a_

Chapter 2: First Encounters

* * *

Kabuto's footsteps echoed down the hallway as his hand pushed up his glared glasses closer to his eyes. His mouth curled up in a smirk.

He walked up to a closed door that said _Management Only_. He knocked twice, then thrice then once.

"Enter." He heard someone from inside say.

"Did you find what I told you to do Kabuto," a black haired man shot as soon as he walked into the room.

"Orochimaru-Sama, I assure, in one month, there's no way those girls will be able to pay what we requested them to."

"That is good. Just like with that Haruno girl's older sister, I'll get rid of her," Orochimaru said. His snake-like eyes sparkled with the anticipation of getting that salon and running a monopoly off of it.

"Orochimaru-Sama, if I may ask, what happened to Lady Tsunade, who had founded and created Momoe in the first place? Why target the manager when you can target the founder and get her to give you the salon?"

"Simple Kabuto, The Great Tsunade is nowhere to be found. Haven't you done your research?" Orochimaru asked back.

"Really? I think I remember her. Old lady who hit me for calling her a young looking witch who is really old now?" he asked.

"Yes. That's probably the reason why she went into the cosmetology business. She wanted to look young and charming like she was when she was a child as she aged," Orochimaru noted.

"Looks like that desire to look young and good made her business popular among the ladies who want just the same thing," Kabuto said.

"However Tsunade had to go through many things because of that salon," Orochimaru explained. "Because of that salon, she lost her fiancée and her younger brother. But now…she's going to lose more than them," he continued with a devilish grin forming on his pale skinny lips.

Kabuto smirked knowing what Orochimaru had planned for the workers of that salon.

"Make the preparations Kabuto," Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes sir," he responded before walking out in order to deliver the message.

'This should be more fun than with the little Haruno than that Haruno girl's older sister," Orochimaru thought. 'There's more players to pluck off one by one,' he chuckled.

* * *

"Ino, what time is it?" Tenten asked adding the finishing touches to one of her client's hair.

"It's around 6," Hinata answered before Ino could. She had a bottle of Lipton Tea in her hand and was taking a break on one of the massage chairs they had at the salon.

"How long it's been since Forehead left?" Ino asked showing one of her clients the three door mirror so she could see how she looked.

"Not sure…"

"I dunno."

"You think something happened to her?" Moegi exclaimed.

**Moegi** was 21. Her orange red hair was kept up into pigtails high above her head. Her cheeks were naturally rosy and she was a masseuse at Momoe.

"Don't talk like that Momo," Karin shouted.

**Wakanuki Karin** was 26. Her bright red hair was cut long with a side done like with a razor cut style. Her bright crimson eyes were shielded with glasses. She was a makeup artist like Ino.

"Don't yell at me!" Moegi snapped back.

"Don't talk to me like that," Karin screeched back.

"Girls!" Tenten intervened. "Biting each other's necks off won't help the situation."

"She's been gone for more than an hour. Do you guys think something happened over there at Yuu?" Hinata asked panicking for a moment before calming down.

"Hina calm down. Forehead can take care of herself. There's no way she would get beat down by them. If those guys even tried to do anything to her, she could just use her super insane monster strength to take 'em down," Ino said to reassure them.

"She's right you guys," Tenten agreed. "And besides, we have something bigger to worry about. Sakura wouldn't like it if we lost the bet so we need to get to work."

"Yeah," they all agreed before taking in the next customers.

"I still can't believe we took up that stupid bet," Karin said sipping a cup of lemonade.

"Yeah, I mean couldn't you guys have at least thought it through before you agreed to it?" Moegi asked.

"You know how Forehead is," Ino answered. "Nothin' irks that girl more than that Uchiha."

"Just like how that Nara dude irks you?" Tenten asked back with a grin on her face.

"Ugh don't even mention his name. I hate him so much with his lazy demeanor," Ino answered. Tenten just widened her smile before turning her attention to Moegi.

"So, Moegi," she started. The girl looked her way. "How are things with you and Udon?"

Moegi turned bright pink.

"I-it's going good," she stuttered.

"Whoa! Hang on just a minute!" Karin cried out putting her hands out in the air. Moegi jumped because of how loud her voice was.

"What Red?" Ino exclaimed.

"DON'T CALL ME RED, BLONDIE!" Karin exclaimed back before pushing her glasses back up to her nose and flipping her hair.

"Isn't Udon the little boy who has the glasses?" Karin asked looking at Megumi.

"Y-yeah," she answered.

"Tch, figures," Karin mumbled under her breathe.

"Why are you asking Karin?" Tenten questioned.

"I saw that boy the other day on this girl that sure as hell wasn't Momo over there," she answered.

"You're lying!" Moegi replied back defending her man.

"Why would I lie to my sister?" Karin asked in a serious tone.

Moegi's blood ran cold.

"Who are you going to believe? Me? The girl who's been here in this salon with you since we found you on the streets? Or that little boy with the creepy smile and thick ass glasses?" Karin questioned narrowing her eyes. She honestly hoped for the answer she wasn't expecting.

"Karin, I-"

"Why is everybody standing around!" the door was slammed open as a loud powerful feminine voice shouted out.

Everyone's heads turned to the front door. The doorbell was smashed up against the wall and the woman who knocked it there stood tall and proud with a tight fishnet dress that stopped at mid thigh and a beige sleeveless jacket that stopped at her knees.

"The hell?" Tenten mumbled.

"Shit," Ino thought in her head.

"The Almighty Anko has graced your presence! Bless yourself," she exclaimed with a wicked grin forming on her lips.

Tenten walked over to Anko and pulled her into the shop. Her blank face suppressed the annoyance that shook her body on the inside.

**Mitarashi Anko**- n; the salon's beauty supplier. Anko has short purple hair with a half up half down do.

"Where's little Sakura?" Anko asked noticing said girl was missing. She was exaggeratedly looking high and low for the girl.

"She's not here right now," Tenten answered. "What are you doing here Anko? The next shipment isn't due for another week."

"I was just a little curious at how my little cherubs were doing in that little bet."

Everybody looked at each other. No one knew what to say since they had customers right there in front of them.

"How do you even know about that?" Ino asked narrowing her eyes.

"Kakashi-kun of course!" she replied with a cheeky smile.

Everyone groaned. Out of all of the couples in Konoha, Kakashi and Anko had to be the oddest. No one but Kami-sama knew for sure how they could be attracted to each other They were they youngest- old couple there was which was already strange enough.

"Stupid boys," Tenten muttered.

"So how are we doing so far?"

"Pretty good, we're not losing…" Hinata spoke.

Anko looked around the salon and stepped inside. She left the door open, which crushed the chimes that hung on the wall close behind. She put her finger on one of the waiting chairs.

"Why," she began, "Is Sakura over at Yuu." Her eyes were slightly down casted and all playfulness was gone out of her tone.

She meant business.

"We don't fuckin' know," Karin snapped.

"Why did you guys let her go by herself then," Anko shot looking at each individual girl.

No one had an answer.

"How long has she been gone?"

Anko directed that question at Tenten who only responded with a blank face.

Sensing that no one was going to answer her questions Anko gave a big loud sigh.

"Alright I'll go find the answers," she said before getting some lemonade. "Be grateful I'm a generous person or else I would be charging extra." Her cocky air of words lingered in the shop.

As much as Anko loved annoying the girls, she was the _only_ one who could go to Yuu and not be aggravated by the boys.

"Thanks," Ten gritted out of her mouth. She couldn't believe she was actually thanking this woman.

"Alright then So re Ja!" Anko said before leaving.

* * *

"So how long have you and Anko been going out again Kakashi?" Naruto asked curiously staring into Kakashi's face. Kakashi continued reading his _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Two years."

"Hmmmmm…That's a long time."

"Well of course it is to a sapling like you Naruto."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kakashi brushed off while turning the page. His eye was intently focused on the book while his other eye was hidden under the bandana that he wore. His mask just made his actions even more suspicious since no one ever knew what he was thinking.

"Hmmmm, when's lunch?"

"For Kami-Sama's sake. You've been here for a good while and you don't even know when lunch is? So troublesome."

"Not my fault we don't have a clock in here."

"You're so fu-"

Before Shikamaru could finish his thought, the door opened and Sasuke strided in with his hands in his pocket

All of the boys looked at him as he sat at his station looking at the wall.

"So what happened?" Neji asked.

"Kabuto was over there, and they didn't want to tell me anything. They kicked me out," he slightly pouted.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked still not taking his focus off of the book.

"No, that was it."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?

"'The Haruno girl is coming."

Everyone looked at the front, and there was Sakura storming over to Yuu in a hurried fashion. She obviously didn't want to be seen walking into the barbershop and quickly pushed the door open, which slammed, against the bell in a forceful way.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura continued to storm towards him.

"I'm here Uchiha," she gritted. Fire was burning in her emerald green eyes from fury as her lips pursed together in a thin line. Today just wasn't her day. Nothing seemed to go her way. First Kabuto showed up and now the Uchiha was threatening her to go to his shop for a little chat? Kami-sama must be amused.

"Why was Kabuto at your little shop?"

"I already told you; it's none of your fucking business," Sakura was getting tired of having to repeat herself. Didn't this guy know how to listen? Just because there was a change of scenery doesn't mean she was going to spill.

"Tsk tsk, such unladylike behavior from such a prominent girl," Sasuke taunted with his smirk widening even further.

"I don't think you understand the heaviness of all this Sakura-san," Neji intervened. "Kabuto isn't someone a little girl like you should be messing with. He works for Orochimaru who is the sneakiest con around."

"No shit," Sakura huffed crossing her arms across her chest. Sasuke noticed the jiggle it gave her chest

"You can huff and puff all you want," Sasuke responded, "Orochimaru deals with _big man business_, not some play date with little girls." His eyes locked with Sakura's. He was trying hard not to look down since she huffed again.

"I'm not seven," she calmly said as her eyes narrowed at him. "We're the same age Uchiha. You're only older by a couple of months, and that doesn't even mean anything around here."

"You're right itt doesn't matter how you old you are around here. But we all know that you can't get a boyfriend regardless of age anyway."

Sakura hesitated at the remark.

"**WHAT**!" her Inner Sakura exclaimed furiously as she punched walls.

"At least _**I **_don't have Orochimaru stalking me. What him and me do is business that doesn't have anything to do with Yuu. Just because we have a little bet between us doesn't mean I have to tell you everything that goes on with my salon. You guys are so stupid to process anything anyway."

"We're stupid? You're the one who thinks Orochimaru is somebody you can mess with."

"I can handle it Uchiha," she snapped back. "I'm the best businesswoman in the country. I'm not going to be outsmarted by someone like him."

Sasuke jumped up out of his barber chair. He stepped forward until he was looking down at Sakura. Her chest barely touched his. She tilted her head up to glare up at him only to see that his smirk was gone and his eyes hardened into a red color. Sakura faltered a little but she still stood strong against him.

"You can't handle someone like the Hebi Corporation by yourself. You're _**obviously**_ inferior to us so don't lie to yourself. We can barely get them to leave us alone, what makes you think you, _pinky_, can do it?"

"Is that the sound of worry in your tone?" Sakura smirked. She knew it would be impossible for that to happen though.

Sasuke glared at her. Of course he wasn't worried about her. What Momoe did was none of his business. He just wanted to know exactly what Orochimaru was doing. And more importantly, where he was so he could find his bro-.

"Bullshit."

Sakura and Sasuke looked towards the door. Sasuke grimaced while Sakura blinked to process why that person was there.

Everyone was silent.

"Anko!" Kakashi exclaimed closing his book and putting it on the workstation. He inwardly glee-d with joy. _Finally_, there was someone who wasn't an idiot around him.

"As if an Uchiha would actually worry about someone besides one of their own," she finished. Anko took a sip of the lemonade and stepped inside. She walked towards Kakashi and ruffled his hair.

"Now what's this little shindig about," she ignorantly asked with a cheeky smile.

Sakura took this as an opportunity.

"Nothing Anko-sempai," Sakura answered. "I was just leaving," she finished as she walked away with a smirk. "Nice timing," she whispered to Anko as she passed by.

"I try my best," she whispered back with a wink.

Sakura walked out the door before Sasuke could even say anything.

"Damn it," he inwardly cursed.

"Anko darling what are you doing here besides here to meet your wonderful loving man," Kakashi asked pulling her into his lap on the chair.

Anko's eyes gleamed with a sparkle. "Nothing hun."

"Sasuke be a dear and don't disturb us. We'll be in the storage room," Kakashi warned.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Fucking Perverts.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura who was crossing the street as his red eyes glimmered back to their original obsidian grey color.

This wasn't over. Someone like her obviously couldn't comprehend how things could be. She has no control of anything.

Especially anything that involved Orochimaru.

* * *

OH MY GAWSH I'M PISSED. so i was editing this chapter on fanfiction and when i pressed save it told me i had to log in... like WTF! all of my modifications T-T are gone. At the end of the chap i had added in a part and now it's gone and i don't even remember what I said. so my ending sounds sucky and choppy to me.

OAN: I'm back :) I'm soooo sorry to the people who had been reading this. I'm finally back from my two year writer's block. Hope this makes up for it.

Please review.


End file.
